Darenian DISCONTINUED
by SunRae666
Summary: Darenain City is the last safe place in a war torn land, the walls protect them from the outside world but can anything save them from the problems arising within the city walls?


Pre-Script Darenian

About a hundred years or so ago the werewolf/vampire struggle became all out war the other races of beings were dragged in and forced to choose a side or face the wrath of both races. Slowly at first then with more speed entire Cities fell to one side or another. Darenian City, once inhabited only by what was left of the human race and a few drifters from other places, has now become the last safe place in this world scarred by war. Right outside the huge city walls there is a war zone refugees from every race have come flocking to here to hopefully find peace. The great walls may be protecting the City from the problems outside but can anything protect the people from the problems arising within the city walls?

Ch.1

An autumn day .

_Jan had just arrived in the city. He had no friends no family no money and no home. You know what else he was just like all the other refugees coming in. Today he wore a Dark Green hooded sweater and jeans despite the heat of the early autumn mid afternoon sun he was cold. He was always cold. He knew his pale skin and inconceivably dark eyes would give him away he just hoped that because of his dirty blond hair they would pass him by. He hoped for that he wanted to stop fighting but if they came he wouldn't be stupid enough not to make the first move, strike the first blow. Jan was a vampire in a time of war fighting is just a way, no his only way to survive._

**The park was quiet, Talon liked that. He wasn't much of a people person, much preferring the serenity of less crowded areas and the park was a perfect place to hang. **

The autumn trees swayed in the gentle breeze and a small glimmer of the sun poked through their leaves. It was nice to have such a sunny day, considering the last few days had been all rain. The forecasters predicated more rain to come later this week too.

Talon sighed and took a seat on a nearby bench letting his wings spread and relax. His long black bangs covered his right golden eye as she closed them against the noon sun. There were few people Talon cold relate to in the city, he was just different. He had come here to escape the war outside the city borders, something he did not want to be involved in. But sadly, none of his family can to join him in this more peaceful land. He had not heard from them for several months and really no longer cared if they chose to stay in such a situation.

Talon opened his eyes and peered at the silver bracelet around his wrist; a gift from an old friend who he had not seen in over five years. Talon shrugged it off and pulled his brown jacket a bit further over his shoulders as a small wind blew through the winding walks of the park. Why were there so few people out on this nice day?

Tomoko looked up at her house in triumph. It was the most beautiful tree house ever. She was so caught up in the sight that she failed to notice her surroundings for several minutes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**As Jan walked along the edge of the road avoiding the eyes of strangers he stared at the ground. He watched it intently as he walked along. So intently in fact that he didn't notice a large group of maybe four or five much larger and stronger guys walking down the street headed directly for him. He only noticed when a large hand clapped down on his back causing him to trip or rather he would have if the owner of the large hands equally large friend hadn't been standing in front of him. Caught of guard he stumbled from one large person to the next each enjoying shoving him off as though they were playing hot potato. Although he didn't know it at the time they were moving him farther away from the strangers on the street and into an alleyway filled with trash and more then a few rats. Realizing the predicament he had gotten himself into by staring at the ground instead of being watchful he silently cursed himself. He starred around they outnumbered him outweighed him and they had had him surrounded. Story of my life he thought angrily to himself as he slid down the brick wall they now had him pinned against in mock cowardice once on the ground he was able to grab a bottle some drunkard had most likely forgotten as he stumbled home. Breaking the bottle on the wall behind him he held it up as his only means of defense. The largest and most likely stupidest of the group stepped forward. Seeing his opportunity Jan swung the brocken bottle satisfied to see a red line of blood mark his face before he was enveloped by the angered kicking and punching of his lackeys. After that he didn't remember all he remembered was the dull pain of the kicks and punches and a sharp pain on his arm besides that everything was dark. **

**He saw a light he didn't know what the light was but something inside him, could it be Instinct?, told him to move towards it before it left him in the dark again. He moved forward feeling a sharp pain in his arm and dull pain all over. He heard shouts but they seemed distant but very close as though from far away but right in his ear. He kept moving as fast as he could toward the light and when he reached it he saw the scene around him. The memory of what had happened the hand on his back the broken bottle all of it. He realized what the light had been it was an opening a chance to escape and he took it. He ran as fast and as far as he could. When the sounds of pursuers had long since died away he found himself in a forest. He climbed into a tree and lay down on a branch aching all over. He noticed a large and rather bloody cut on his arm and wondered what had happened to it. **

b Tomoko looked up at her house in triumph. It was the most beautiful tree house ever. She was so caught up in the sight that she failed to notice her surroundings for several minutes. /b

_i "Hello there Nekko-Chan" said Jan sitting in a nearby tree. His pale face was looking even paler than usual beacuse his eyes where thier normal black. He starred down at the girl through his shaggy dark dirtyblonde hair that was rare to find on a vampire such as himself. /i _

**b **The park was quiet, Talon liked that. He wasn't much of a people person, much prefering the serenity of less crowded areas and the park was a perfect place to hang.

The autumn trees swayed in the gentle breeze and a small glimmer of the sun poked through their leaves. It was nice to have such a sunny day, considering the last few days had been all rain. The forecasters predicated more rain to come later this week too.

Talon sighed and took a seat on a nearby bench letting his wings spread and relax. His long black bangs covered his right golden eye as she closed them against the noon sun. There were few people Talon cold relate to in the city, he was just different. He had come here to escape the war outside the city borders, something he did not want to be involved in. But sadly, none of his family can to join him in this more peaceful land. He had not heard from them for several months and really no longer cared if they chose to stay in such a situation.

Talon opened his eyes and peered at the silver bracelet around his wrist; a gift from an old friend who he had not seen in over five years. Talon shrugged it off and pulled his brown jacket a bit further over his shoulders as a small wind blew through the winding walks of the park. Why were there so few people out on this nice day/b

fontGloogun Dari was walking through the park by herself as she often did on nice days, it was nice to get away from that stupid academy some times. She looked at the lovely colored leaves as she walked. She loved autumn all the leaves looked as though they were painted by fire. Her black hair danced a little in the air around her as the wind blew. As she walked down the path she saw someone sitting on a bench. She froze. She studied him to try to see what he was with the war going on it just wasn't safe for a young human to walk around by themselves anymore. She was too far away to see any details. She didn't want to go a different way this was the most butiful part of her day. So she took a deep breath and continued walking. When she got closer she saw that he had wings. Wow that's amazing she thought to herself. I wonder what its like to fly with those things. She had often envied the other races for their unique abilities she herself had none. /font

b

Talon glanced to the side as he saw another person coming. SHe looked human but you could never be so sure in this time. HE gave the girl a light smile and turned back to the multicolored trees.

He soon noticed she was staring at his wings and Talon quickly puled them in behind his jacket. He hated it when people stared at him even if they did mean no harm. It just gave him the chills to have eyes always watching him, like he were some kind of target. You turn out that way when you grow up outside the city.

Trying to be nice he waved casually at her **Hi** was all he managed to get out. Talon wasn't much of a talker either. HE had never really had anyone to talk to so it wasn't something he did often. /b

fontgloogun Noticing she was staring Dari looked away from his wings and to his face. She was so startled when he said hi and waved at her that she tripped and fell. Standing up she said "err sorry its just your wings are so amazing...what's it like to fly?" she asked walking up and standing next to the bench he was sitting on. /font


End file.
